


All His Words

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus can have low self esteem and bad days.Luckily Scorpius knows all the right words to help improve the situation.





	All His Words

There is something about Scorpius. Something about him that draws Albus in. There he is, sat in the library, working hard. His long fingers all stained with ink, his face all warm smiles and delight. Albus can’t resist because there is something about the boy that he just yearns for, something irresistible. What is it that calls to him, over and over again, making him gravitate towards Scorpius, filling him with need? 

Really, its infuriating. The way that Scorpius just smiles when Albus is full of spite and venom, when he hates the whole school and everyone in it. The way he pulls Albus to him, holding him tight, rubbing small circles on his back when he’s buggered up his coursework or fallen from his broom. Never condescending, never laughing. Never putting him down for his terrible magic. 

All Scorpius gives him are smiles, love and encouragement. _Don’t worry_ , he says. _It’ll get better, I promise_. Scorpius never cares if they have to practice a spell five, ten times. _Doesn’t matter_ , he whispers, _we’ll just try again tomorrow_. Scorpius never humours, never condescends. All he ever gives Albus is joy, a pleasure in his company that never dissipates. 

There are his fingers, knotted around Al’s as they sit watching Quidditch. The way their shoulders meet as they revise, sharing their books, their quills and ink. There is the tea, made milky and sweet, and waiting each morning for Albus to arrive. Timetables that Scor makes, and nags him to stick to, and little notes stuck into their textbooks. Sometimes, an extra blanket on Al’s bed when he wakes up. And really, its infuriating, how much Albus wants it all, needs it all. Wants all this love that Scorpius has to give. 

There are the kisses, their teenage bodies wrapped around each others, in the dark of their dormitory. Silencing spells, the light of their wands illuminating Scor’s hands as they hold Albus close. Long, lazy kisses, and words whispered onto Al’s cheek, words that tickle his skin. There is no space between their bodies but still Albus wishes they were closer. Scorpius holds him like a precious object, like he could break into a hundred thousand pieces. But Albus knows, luxuriating in the love that surrounds him, that he’s never been more invincible. 

And it really is infuriating, how much Albus needs Scor’s words. 

The words that Scorpius mutters against Al’s lips. Word’s like _lover_ , like _darling_. Words that draw Albus in, make him weak, make him beg for more. Albus wonders if he’s enchanted, if he’s been placed under a spell. If its magic, then its stronger than anything he’s ever seen. Albus wants every kiss, every embrace; all the love that Scorpius pours into their touches, those calloused fingers that run along his sides and across his stomach. The heated glances across the classroom, and the stroke of his thigh under the table. 

And the words that Scorpius uses when they’re naked, when their bodies are slicked with sweat and Albus is hard, so hard for Scorpius. The words Scor uses when they have sex. Words like _wonderful_ , like _beautiful_. Words said in so quiet a voice that Albus can hardly hear, words that make him screw up his eyes, shake his head, make him want to deny that he had even heard. Words that make Al’s stomach swoop and his heart ache. 

The words that Scorpius gasps when he enters Albus. Words like _flawless_ , like _perfect_. His whole body trembles and quakes at the other boy’s tentative, cautious thrusts. Albus doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the mix of biting pain and blissful pleasure that rolls through his body. Scorpius above him is so lithe, so spare, but Albus feels every part of him bearing down, pinning him into place. Albus wants to be enveloped, covered, surrounded. Al would stay like this forever if he could, and never have to share Scorpius with the rest of the world. 

Scorpius knows the words Albus needs to hear. When the potion brews well, or the hexes sting Scorpius knows exactly what to say. _Such a good boy_ , he’ll secretly whisper and Al will be thrilled; his face will glow and the excitement will thrum through his body. When the charms hold, or Al catches the Snitch, Scor will murmur that he is _doing so well_ , and Al will shudder with want. 

Albus is powerless against Scor’s words. Words like _exquisite_ and _adore_ and _beloved_. Albus isn’t the best at magic. Not a Saviour, nor a Quidditch Seeker. He’s never felt more than average in a family of stars. But Scor’s words, the relentless stream of praise, of care, mark his heart. Albus cannot help but believe the words, start to realise that they are true. Start to realise how much he is wanted. 

Scorpius will lean over, and stroke Al’s hair, run a light finger over his jaw, and Albus will be aflame, captivated by this boy who loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Have a great day xx


End file.
